<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beacon by sisyfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838456">Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak'>sisyfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mpreg/bisexual series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman Returns (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, MOB superman, Mpreg, Rape, Top Lex Luthor, drug-facilitated sexual relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一束光线，可能会摔碎，但仍旧光芒四射。——《不可能性》乔治·巴塔耶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, OMC/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mpreg/bisexual series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前两天搬砖，一边看超人归来，看到弹幕里有人说卢瑟虐登超的那一段值得一篇mob，我深以为然<br/>注：Mpreg提及/Rape/药物迷奸/窒息/暴力性行为/mob（其实也不是很mob）/dirty talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天亮了。<br/>
囚室中暗无天日，但日光还是坚持将温暖透过铅制的墙壁传递到卡尔身上。他有点儿困惑地眨了眨眼睛，绿氪辐射带来的骨裂一般的痛感还残存在内脏里，他艰难地喘了一口气，感到自己的喉咙如同焦土，正在沁血。再一次，他得为自己的鲁莽买单，一个尖叫着求救的女孩，几块氪石，以及红太阳光，卢瑟总是能用这些伎俩轻而易举地将超人拽下神坛。在他昏迷之前，卢瑟的喽啰——帕特或是谁，朝卡尔的腹部狠狠踢了一脚，让原本就饱受母星之光折磨的超人彻底失去知觉。卡尔试着蜷起身子，他的胸腹疼得厉害，而肩胛骨则像是快要裂开。<br/>
他小心翼翼地动了动僵直的腿，发觉自己的右脚踝上扣着一条铁链。如果卡尔能够调动细胞里仅存的那点力气，或许他能够掰开镣铐，并且从这座四方的囚笼里逃出去。为此他弓起身子，伸长手臂试探那串冰冷的金属。然后，就跟火药在枪膛里炸开似的，他的指尖被一股强烈的灼烫袭击。灰蒙蒙的空间里闪烁着难以忽视的绿光，卡尔倒抽一口冷气，颤抖着阖眼，无力地软倒在地。<br/>
他开始发抖，不仅是受到氪石的影响，更因为超能力的离去让他感到寒冷和惊惧。卡尔的制服破得不成样子，他先是穿越燃气火焰和冰凉海水，紧接着在坍塌的城市废墟中拯救市民，火和钢铁让他的制服不再跟往日一样完美；而氪石，以及卢瑟和他的下属对卡尔的殴打折磨，让玛莎亲手缝制的制服彻底破成碎条。<br/>
玛莎，堪萨斯，大都会——地球。<br/>
这些名词让卡尔的身体稍微温暖了一些。他握紧拳头，命令自己从冷冰冰的地上站起来。卡尔感觉自己的两只肺好似老旧的风箱，伴随着他的每一次喘息，发出尖锐的、不堪重负的呻吟。<br/>
他得趁卢瑟回来之前离开，否则卡尔不敢想象这名多年来致力于杀死超人的超级罪犯会对自己做出什么事。他咬牙把自己的手掌放在镣铐上，尝试拉断看起来并不是非常结实的禁锢。<br/>
几乎就差一点点了，卡尔的手掌在淌血，但他顾不得那么多——只差一点点，而他还剩一些冲破牢笼的力气。<br/>
然后红色的灯光充满了整个房间，掺杂着绿色颗粒的细雾顺着通风孔铺天盖地地朝卡尔倾轧下来；只是呼吸第一口雾气就让卡尔痛苦地咳嗽起来，那仅剩的一点气力也被氪石粉末吸干，他双膝打颤，最终顺着墙壁滑倒。<br/>
“你竟以为我跟你一样愚蠢自大，超人，”一个白色的身影——毋庸置疑——卢瑟，从角落里走出来，“你竟以为自己可以逃出我的掌心。”凯蒂跟在他的身后，手中端着一张摆满针筒的铁盘。<br/>
女孩在卡尔惊诧的目光下无声地瞥开视线，她抓紧了摇摇欲坠的铁盘，小声地向卢瑟哀求：“我能离开这里吗，莱克斯，这儿好冷。”<br/>
“当然不，凯蒂，”卢瑟语调轻快地说，“你不能错过接下来发生的一切。”他抓起其中一支针管，悬浮着绿色和粉色光粒的液体让卡尔不由自主地向后瑟缩了一下，而卢瑟对他的反应感到相当满意。<br/>
他抓起卡尔的手臂，不顾卡尔细弱但坚决的挣扎，将那管液体注射进超人的身体里。冰凉的液体沿着肌肉被吸收的感受让卡尔牙关发抖，他用那双蓝且明亮的眼睛看向卢瑟，哑声问道：“这是什么？”就好像卢瑟会好心回答他的问题似的。<br/>
“你会知道的，超人，”卢瑟钳住卡尔的手腕，将他掀翻在地，“在你昏迷的这段时间里，我给你做了个小小的体检，发现了一点关于氪星人的小秘密。”<br/>
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，这让他看起来更加可怜，他又靠着墙面朝后缩了一点，像是借此逃避卢瑟即将说出的结论。<br/>
卢瑟不怀好意地将手掌放在卡尔的小腹上，预示他知道其下隐藏的一切。“你有一个生殖腔，氪星人，”他说，“这真让人感到恶心——而且兴奋。”<br/>
“你不能，”卡尔闭上眼睛，他的思绪开始变得混乱，“你没办法，我不会……”<br/>
“噢不不不，看来你对自己还不够了解。你的父亲告诉我，你身体里的氪星宝典会在特定的时间发挥作用，比如罕见的发情期，又或者更容易的，粉色氪石。”<br/>
卡尔晕乎乎地抬起视线，像是没明白卢瑟说了什么。氪石粉末在他的血液里堆积，有一些带来刺痛和晕眩，另一些则让他的大脑麻木，以及体温升高。<br/>
“发现你身体里的小构造之后，我想出了一个新主意——为什么不让你为人类进化出一分力呢？一点氪星的基因对卢瑟家族来说没有坏处，想象一下吧，几个乖巧的，听话的小小混血儿，拥有我的头脑和你的力量，他们会聚集在我的麾下，为卢瑟的事业作出贡献。”<br/>
卡尔迷惑地眨了眨眼，现在他的全部意志都放在调动呼吸上，卢瑟的高谈阔论如同针刺一般扎进他的大脑，除了带来钝痛其余什么都不剩。<br/>
“即使你是一个如此可憎的外星人，我也不得不承认你拥有一具非常漂亮的躯体。”<br/>
披风从卡尔的肩头扯下，紧接着是早已经破烂不堪的上衣，闪闪发光的金盾和S标志被挤成一团，卡尔凝滞的目光落在那上头，紧接着剧烈地挣扎起来。他的双腿踢蹬着地面，试图借此摆脱铁链和氪石的束缚，但他的抗拒只带来了落在脸上的狠狠一掴，以及被卢瑟甩出之后撞上墙壁带来的痛楚。<br/>
卡尔感到自己的脸颊发烫肿起，他的嘴唇磕到了牙齿，血腥味在他的口腔弥漫开来。他晕乎乎地抬高视线，紧接着卢瑟便如同一团实体化的白雾朝他压下来。卡尔本能地抬手想要阻挡，但卢瑟轻而易举地捉住了他的手腕，将他的双手压在地面上。<br/>
“别挑战我的耐心，氪星人。”<br/>
卢瑟揪起卡尔的额发，又将他砸向墙面，这一回卡尔彻底失去了抵抗的气力，钢铁之躯软软地趴在地上，像是一只被猎枪围剿的鹿。<br/>
“莱克斯！”凯蒂尖叫起来，带着哭腔扑向意识模糊的卡尔，“他会死的，你得停下来，他会死的！”<br/>
“你们女人总是特别容易同情这种美丽的生物，”卢瑟冷冷将凯蒂推开，“听话一些，凯蒂，否则我会在干掉他之前先杀了你。”<br/>
凯蒂惊恐地瑟缩了一下，她缩起肩膀，好像这样就能够躲开卢瑟的暴力行径；但她仍旧挡在虚弱的卡尔身前，用坚定的目光看向卢瑟。她摇头：“不。”<br/>
卢瑟叹了口气。他蹲下身子，反手挥下一个耳光，被气力掀倒的凯蒂像是一只折断翅膀的夜莺，尖细地惨叫起来。她倒在卡尔的背上，泪水、鲜血和汗水打湿了她的额发；然后她被轻易地提起，再次落向地面。她得跟那双漂亮笔直的腿道别了，伤疤和骨折的痕迹会跟年轮一样盘踞在她的小腿上，卢瑟对此感到惋惜。<br/>
“但凡你再聪明一些，”卢瑟松开了手，“就会知道这时候为正义折腰是个多么不明智的选择。”<br/>
但惨叫和痛哭并没有如期而至，凯蒂漂浮在距离地面几公分的半空中，然后，卢瑟惊怒地发现，卡尔的手指正搭在凯蒂的手肘上。他用最后一丝力场托住了坠落的女孩。<br/>
“你，”卢瑟怒不可遏地抓紧卡尔的额发，强迫他抬头看向自己，“你总喜欢扮演悲情救世主的角色，多么伟大，多么高尚！只可惜你的拥趸者们永远不会知道，了不起的超人卡尔-艾尔将会变成归属于卢瑟的子宫。”<br/>
“你做不到的，卢瑟，即使你让我……发情。氪星早在很多年前就放弃自然生殖。”卡尔的话语里夹杂着气音，他几乎是调动最后的力气劝说卢瑟。<br/>
卢瑟按住超人沾满血渍的双手，拉高了他的腰臀。即便沦落进最为黑暗的囚牢，太阳之子的肌肤上仍然散发着月色一般皎洁的柔光。粉氪粉末的作用让卡尔的后穴分泌出一些透明的、黏稠的液体，看起来就像是地球女性在情动时会发生的反应。他的膝盖颤抖着抵在地面上，血和欲液混杂在一起，顺着他的大腿曲线向下流淌。<br/>
“你这个该死的欠操的氪星婊子。”<br/>
他迅速撸动自己的阴茎，钳制住卡尔的腰身，将自己性器猛地插进卡尔的后穴里。超人没有尖叫，没有痛呼，他只是从喉咙深处挤出了一点类似于野兽被击毙前的哀鸣。而随之而来的——即使他尝试命令自己的身体别这么做——那些用于润滑的液体仍旧迫不及待地从他的身体深处溢出来。卢瑟冷笑了一声，手指深深陷进卡尔充满弹性的臀肉里，将裸露在外的另一半阴茎捅进柔软且温暖的后穴里。他能感觉到氪星人狭窄的生殖腔就在距离性器顶端的几公分外——或许不到一公分，因为超人的前列腺和生殖腔都浅得要命，就好像他生来就应该被人从一张床操到另一张床。<br/>
人间之神正匍匐在他的身下。这个念头让卢瑟的性器硬得发痛，而再次涨大的阴茎让卡尔发出不堪重负的呜咽，他的手指徒劳地抓挠着地面，灰尘和干涸的血嵌进指缝里。<br/>
卡尔从没像现在一样惧怕过滚烫的感觉。以往他总是乐于拥抱阳光，火焰，以及太阳带来的一切辐射。但现在，卢瑟插入他后穴的阴茎就像是一条烧红的铁块，卡尔感到自己的五脏六腑都因为高温带来的痛楚而尖叫蜷缩起来。他没法喘气，就连从喉咙里挤出的呼吸都带着血腥味和过高的体温。<br/>
他短促地、急切地喘息，紧接着他发觉自己眼前的那一小片地面开始汇集深色的水渍。他不愿承认其中包含自己的泪水，老天，有谁能够接受这一点？他痛恨自己体内的氪星生殖系统，它竟如此轻易地向卢瑟的入侵屈服；他感到越来越多的欲液讨好一般地从腔内涌出来，原本紧绷着的后穴随着卢瑟的抽插一点点软化，卡尔的肌肉记忆成了欺上瞒下的佞臣，一边忠实地将模糊的快感传达到大脑深处，一边挖掘着卡尔的不堪、屈辱和愤怒。<br/>
卡尔湿透了，他的后穴被卢瑟的阴茎撑出难以置信的圆弧，但绵软又紧致的肠道安分体贴地吮吸着卢瑟的阴茎，让这名阴谋家也没法掩饰自己逐渐勃发的欲望。他一次又一次将自己的阴茎埋入卡尔的后穴深处，一次比一次更深，然后，就那么一瞬间，他的阴茎顶端插进了卡尔的生殖腔里。<br/>
对卡尔而言，时间好像静止了那么几秒钟，紧接着他再也无法自控地哭泣起来。藏在身体最深处的秘密被人开掘的感觉让无所畏惧的氪星人浑身发颤，他的蓝眼睛浸泡在泪水里，口中吐出混杂着氪星语的哀求。他感到自己的身体正在发生某些无法逆转、翻天覆地的变化，他的后穴和腰肢变得更软，像是准备好孕育生命的任何雌性；埋在生殖腔里的开关被无声地拨动，它牵扯出一根细小的鱼线，以及尖锐的铁钩。那钩子正牵引着卡尔的内脏，并且勾出一种酸涩的空虚感。<br/>
卡尔惊恐又狼狈地朝反方向爬去，但卢瑟死死掐着他的腰，没给他留下一点儿逃脱的机会。生平第一次，卡尔想要向卢瑟求饶，他不能接受这个。他宁可死。<br/>
“操，”卡尔听见卢瑟说，“你硬了，超人。”<br/>
仅仅是插入生殖腔就让卡尔彻底跪拜在原始的欲望之下，他不堪地呜咽着，后穴却无师自通地吮吸着卢瑟的阴茎。然后他感到一只手握住了他的性器。<br/>
卡尔猛地打了个激灵，他用力地摇头，肩膀塌下来，却让腰臀翘得更高。没人能忍受自己在被人强奸的时候高潮射精。卡尔宁愿自己在万吨氪石下粉身碎骨。<br/>
“别，”他小声说，“求你——只有这个别。”他期冀卢瑟能够为他保留最后一点尊严，他已经接受了很多东西，包括让自己因为卢瑟的阴茎不停流水——但只是别再多了。如果卡尔能够心碎，他早已经死去了。<br/>
“你听起就像是个欲拒还迎的妓女，超人。”<br/>
卢瑟握住了卡尔的性器，他甚至没有留心照顾那处勃起，只是简单的撸动和搓揉就教因彻底进入发情期的卡尔射精了。他的精液飞溅在平坦结实的小腹上，还有一些沾在他的脸颊和下巴上，这让卡尔一贯端庄如神祇的面庞变得分外色情，他的脸上有太多水迹，白浊的精液就此渗开，沿着颧骨和下颚流向微张的双唇。<br/>
高潮彻底冲昏了卡尔的头脑，他开始觉得自己并非被氪石锁链绑在囚室里，而是漂浮在一片没有边际的星系里。而除去卢瑟擦过他的前列腺、插入生殖腔的性器以外，他什么都感觉不懂。<br/>
“我应该把你拍卖出去，作为性奴，”他听见卢瑟这么说，“或者是租赁业务。我打赌你能容忍更多，而世界上的大部分人都会愿意花钱操你的屁股。”性这个词像是钢针戳进卡尔的大脑里，他握紧了拳头，无声地流下眼泪。<br/>
头一回被撞开的生殖腔在卢瑟毫无节制的抽插中开始疼痛，卡尔觉得自己的小腹像是快要裂开，他低声抽噎着，一遍又一遍地拒绝卢瑟的侵犯。<br/>
“太疼了……卢瑟，真的太疼了，求你别……求求你，”他的眼泪打湿了脸颊和大片地面，“莱克斯，求你！太——太疼了！”<br/>
他的小腹痉挛，痛感和快感一同侵蚀着他的理智，在他意识到之前，卡尔的后穴就在无师自通地、贪婪地吸允着卢瑟的阴茎，屈从于原始的生殖欲望，就连嘴里吐出的喘息都变得又软又热。<br/>
但他的哀求换来的只是卢瑟捂住他下半张脸的手掌，正在用阴茎操着卡尔的支配者显然不希望身下的神子发出任何声音。卢瑟需要的只是卡尔的生殖腔。<br/>
卡尔用那双被无数人赞誉过的眼睛哀切地注视着卢瑟，而卢瑟只是松开手，转而掐住了卡尔的脖子，让跌入凡尘的神子承受缺氧的痛苦。卡尔的喉咙里发出短促的抽气声，他的嘴唇红得像是要滴血，明丽的蓝眼睛在失去空气的支持之后逐渐变得灰暗。他感到自己的视线不受控制地向上飘动，一半堙入黑暗，另一半在朦胧的白雾里徘徊。<br/>
他唯一能够清晰地感受到的是卢瑟插进自己身体里的性器，它伴随着毫不怜惜的插入和抽出扯动卡尔的神经，缺氧带来的无助感和撞击前列腺带来的快感让卡尔翻起双眼，涎水沿着他的嘴角流出来。<br/>
然后，大股微凉的精液射进了卡尔的生殖腔；再然后，卢瑟松开了他的手指。<br/>
卡尔像个软布娃娃，精液从他身体里流出来，它们就像是恶魔的咒语，而卡尔觉得自己浑身上下都镌刻着烙印。<br/>
他颤抖着，哭泣着，以为方才自己就已经踏入了地狱的最深处，但很快的，就跟另一场从天而降的噩梦似的，卢瑟再一次把他的阴茎插了进来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡尔不记得卢瑟上了自己几次，他只记得这场卢瑟强加于他的性爱从疼痛开始，到昏厥结束。他的大腿根被掐得青紫，而当他试着挪动自己虚弱的身体时，变凉的精液从他红肿的穴口里流出来。呕吐感在他的胃里卷起漩涡，但他努力将所有的反应咽回肚子里；因为卡尔不知道卢瑟是否正在某一台监视器后头注视着自己的一举一动。<br/>
他捡起破破烂烂的披风，将它裹在自己身上。熟悉的织料让卡尔获得了一点心安，他尽可能地忽视躯体性的所有不适，调动身上所有的肌肉，好让自己能够坐起并靠在墙上休息一会儿。他不想那么躺在地上，赤裸裸的，把自己的所有不堪和软弱都暴露在外；他还剩那么一点点尊严，卡尔宁可忍受腰背的酸痛也要挺直脊梁，这让他感觉自己并没有被完全打败。<br/>
“你——你还好吗？”囚室的另一头，角落的阴影里传来颤栗的询问，“我能看看你……我是说，你愿意让我靠近吗？”<br/>
那是个女孩的声音，卡尔想起对方正是卢瑟的一名女下属之一；卢瑟抛弃了她，因为她向正常人都应该有的怜悯之心屈服，而此时她语气中的恐惧也绝不是作假。即使凯蒂曾经是个坏人，但她仍然心存善良，卡尔能够感受到，并且，他铭记凯蒂护卫在自己身前的模样。卡尔珍惜这个世界上的每一丝善意。<br/>
“当然，”他说，继而发现自己的声音嘶哑得吓人，“两个人好作伴，不是吗？（Two‘s company）”他试着开了个玩笑，希望这能缓解凯蒂焦虑的心情。但对方显然没被他的笑话逗乐，反而发出一声响亮的哽咽。<br/>
“我很抱歉，真的很抱歉……没能帮上一点忙，”她跌跌撞撞地扑向卡尔，最后重重摔倒在地，“你好像从来不会绝望——但我真的很抱歉，我不该做那些……不该骗你，不该跟莱克斯一起干那些事。我很抱歉，超人，真的。”凯蒂大哭起来，眼泪将她的妆容冲毁了，黑色的睫毛膏和眼线将眼周晕染成水墨色，让女孩秀丽的脸庞看起来古怪又可怜。而且她还在不停地哭着，好像要把整张脸都淹没；她颤抖着将手指放在卡尔布满淤青的肩头，遂即又像是被火燎伤一般迅速收回。<br/>
卡尔不知所措地面对着嚎啕大哭的凯蒂，他现在疲倦得连根手指都动不了，更不用说他最不擅长的就是和异性沟通。因此他只得一瞬不瞬地盯着哭得浑身发抖的凯蒂，脑海中盘旋着忧虑，却不知该怎么开口。<br/>
好在凯蒂很快停下了哭泣，在啜泣了一阵过后，她终于再次掌控了自己的情绪。她看着卡尔苍白的面容，缓缓拉近了两人的距离，随后她轻轻用手触碰卡尔手臂和脸上的伤口，眼泪又从她的眼眶里流下来。<br/>
“你伤得好重，”她轻声说，“这会很疼吗？”<br/>
卡尔扬起一个笑容，就跟他平日里在摄影机面前会露出的一个样；他的蓝眼睛里又洋溢起独特又瑰丽的美好光芒，他的嘴角带血，但那丝毫不影响笑容里的甜蜜。“当然不会啦，”他说，“只要照照太阳，我就会痊愈的。”<br/>
“包括……身体里面吗？”凯蒂知道自己不该提起这件事，但她忘不了卢瑟是怎么在自己面前折磨超人的。她真的非常担心。<br/>
“卢瑟做的事不会对我产生任何影响，那最多只是有点疼，”卡尔轻声细语地安慰着凯蒂，“我和地球人之间存在生殖隔离，卢瑟很快就会知道这一点。其实他只是想要让我痛苦。”<br/>
“你不会生气吗——你不恨他？如果你离开这里，你一定会杀死他的，是吗？”<br/>
“当然不，你怎么会这么想？”卡尔有点惊讶地说，“我知道他恨我，虽然至今我也没找出缘由来。但他对我做的事跟以前把氪石刺进我的身体里没什么两样，他热爱折磨我，就只是这样。”<br/>
“就只是这样？”凯蒂几乎尖叫起来，“他几乎快要杀死你了！你怎么能够这么轻易地——就好像什么事都没发生过一样？！”<br/>
卡尔轻轻摇了摇头：“并不是什么事都没有发生过，但我不应该成为那个审判卢瑟罪行的人。我只是个……提供帮助的人，而真正决定卢瑟需要为自己的所作所为承担后果的，是法律而非道德。”<br/>
“但你有能力，你应该——”<br/>
“他没有。”卢瑟的声音打断了凯蒂的控诉，女孩的声音迅速熄灭，她惊恐地缩进墙角，瞪着从铅制大门外步入囚牢的卢瑟，以及他的左膀右臂。<br/>
“因为他是个道貌岸然的伪君子，懦弱又虚伪，满嘴仁义道德，却没有星点的魄力，”卢瑟指挥下属把凯蒂从卡尔身边拉开，紧接着说，“所以他注定会成为我的手下败将。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>卡尔警惕地盯着步步逼近的卢瑟，这一次他并没带着药剂或者管制器械——看起来似乎比卡尔预测的情况好上一些；但他一点也不喜欢那几个站在卢瑟身后的高大男人打量自己的眼神。<br/>“不管你想要做什么，都不会奏效的，卢瑟。”卡尔冷淡地说。<br/>卢瑟并未像卡尔预料中那样显露愤怒，而是俯下身看着卡尔憔悴的面容。“这就是你肤浅的头脑能够想到的，”他说，“这真可悲。”他直起身子，将浑身抖得跟筛糠似的凯蒂从卡尔的身边拖走。<br/>“莱克斯？”凯蒂发出猫咪一样细弱的声音，“你要做什么？”这可怜的，对自己的命运一无所知的女孩！她惶恐地瞥了一眼一言不发的卢瑟，继而把求救的目光投向卡尔；那张沾染了血液、精液与汗水的俊朗面孔出现在她的视线里，凯蒂这才想起卡尔此时自身难保。<br/>卡尔忍受着那些来自那几名男性的凝视，沉声说：“卢瑟，她是无辜的。你只是恨我，而凯蒂是个普通人，你没有必要——”他没能说完这句话，因为一名高大的男子在卢瑟施令之前便冲上前来狠踹了卡尔一脚，正中小腹。<br/>凯蒂再次尖叫起来，与此同时卢瑟——本应叱责下属越俎代庖的他却拍手称快。<br/>“你等不及了，是吗，里克？”卢瑟的眼神冷冰冰又滑腻腻的，像是他一贯教人不齿的阴谋手段。<br/>“是的，先生，”里克赫赫地笑起来，“迫不及待。”<br/>卡尔艰难地撑着眼皮，努力将自己的注意力集中在他们身上，试图分析卢瑟的言外之意。但他感到视野被黯紫色的血雾包围，晕眩的感觉令他想要呕吐。紧接着，他发现卢瑟的手掌落在他的肩膀上，这令卡尔想起了几个小时前经历过的事；他不由自主地颤抖起来，尽管他一点也不想这么表现。<br/>“别这么紧张，超人，”卢瑟轻声说，“这次我会给你一个选择。”<br/>卡尔皱起眉头，沉滞地咳嗽了两声。选择——有关什么的选择？将他充满钝意的思考彻底撕裂的是凯蒂的哭喊，她拼命推拒着压在她身上的高大男子，但那收效甚微。她身上那件带着脏污但仍然精致漂亮的连衣裙被撕碎，白皙纤长的胳膊在男子的操握之下发出脱臼的声音。<br/>“别！求求你，不要……放开我！”凯蒂惊惧地屈起身体，然后，她在泪眼朦胧中望见了在这个狭小的房间里唯一有可能帮她的人。“超——超人！”他帮过自己一次，哪怕在这么可怖的境况下，他仍旧选择帮助自己。那么，或许，至少有那么点可能——超人还能再救她一次。<br/>“救救我，求你，超人！让他离开我……你帮过我的，求你再……求你！”她尖叫着，像是被鲨鱼驱逐的鱼群，她的肩膀和脊背隆起又垮下，似乎她的灵魂再经受任何一点冲撞就要散成碎末。<br/>“你到底想要做什么？！”卡尔浑身上下的肌肉都因为痛苦和愤怒紧绷，通红的双眼死死瞪着身侧的卢瑟，“她只是个普通人，和我没有丝毫关系。如果你——如果你们……为你的灵魂祈求一点宽恕吧卢瑟！”就当这是超人向他的死敌提出的唯一一次请求！<br/>“……和你没有关系？这可不对，超人，她就是摆在你面前的选择，”卢瑟在卡尔的脸侧附耳说道，“操她，还是操你，由你自己来决定。”<br/>卡尔感到自己被掷入了万里深海。他难以置信地转头看向微笑着的卢瑟——他非要将卡尔的一切都打碎，这就是卢瑟这么多年来致力于成就的。<br/>凯蒂的求救仍在持续，像是茫茫海面上若隐若现的雾角；而卡尔知道，如果自己再不回应，这艘岌岌可危的小船很快就会被风浪吞噬。<br/>“超人，求你救救我……不管怎么样，求你做点什么！”卡尔听见凯蒂哀求着，声音逐渐虚弱，“你救过我一次——救过一次！如果是你的话……别是我，求你！救救——救救我！”<br/>超人从来不错过任何一次呼救。他有点茫然地看着挣扎的凯蒂，那几秒钟时间被牵扯得很长，卡尔感到呼吸堵在自己的喉咙里。在施暴者的壮硕身躯的反衬下，凯蒂显得那么娇小，那么柔软，那么脆弱，那么——<br/>——那么经不住任何一点伤害。<br/>但卡尔就不一样，不是吗？<br/>“让她离开，”这声音不像是从喉咙里发出来的，更像是从肺里挤出来，“我会留下来，让凯蒂走。”说完这句话，卡尔的肩膀不受控制地松垮了下来。这在以前从来没有发生过，因为超人总是英勇无畏，无坚不摧……以及自我奉献的。至少现在他还能做到最后一点。<br/>在松开钳制的一瞬间，凯蒂近乎嘶哑的叫喊就变成了无声的流泪。她被男人提起，从卡尔的身边经过。<br/>“对不起，超人，真的很对不起，但是……但是我没办法，”她啜泣着，就像每一个普通人受到伤害时那样，“对不起……谢谢你。”<br/>感激总能给卡尔带来力量，对吧？他没有回头路可走，只能希冀凯蒂带给他的这点力量能够支撑他面对接下来的一切。<br/>卡尔垂下眼睫，这令他那张端丽的俊朗面庞添了几分温驯；现在，他更像是一只予取予求的羊羔。然后，他跪在原地。<br/>一股浓烈的腥膻味冲进了卡尔的鼻腔里，他只犹豫了半秒钟，就顺从地张开嘴，将那根半勃起的阴茎含进嘴里。他从没试过给别人口交，也不知道该把阴茎含得多深；因此他只是浅浅地用双唇包裹着阴茎的顶部，柔软的舌尖抵着马眼。卡尔不确定地抬头望向面前的高大男子，而对方在看清他那双柔软干净的蓝眼睛之后便发出了一声不满的咕哝。他扣住卡尔的后脑勺，将他猛地压向自己的小腹。纠缠的耻毛擦过卡尔的鼻尖，男性阴部的气息愈发浓烈；而他尽可能地张大双唇，因为他害怕自己的牙齿会咯痛对方。<br/>如果卡尔不能让他们满意，那他们就会伤害凯蒂。<br/>捅进嘴里的阴茎插得很深，几乎顶到了卡尔的喉咙口。好在——卡尔现在也不知道这算不算是一件好事了——氪星人并没有吞咽反射，所以在对方为他本能地喉口缩进带来的深喉舒服地长叹一声过后，这就变得更加无法避免了。<br/>卡尔的口腔被嘴里的阴茎搞得一团糟，涎水混杂着前列腺液从他的下唇边缘溢出来，苦涩的体液流进他的喉咙里；他不太明白怎么用嘴取悦别人，而对方显然只是把他当作一个有体温的飞机杯。原本就疲惫不堪的卡尔被男人的抽插撞得东倒西歪，他无措地伸手想要抓取什么作为支撑，但一只粗糙的手牵引着他的手腕，把另外一根勃起的阴茎塞进了他的掌心。<br/>卡尔凝滞了一下，很快虚虚地合拢手指，乖顺地握住了那根湿漉漉的阴茎。但他尽可能不发出任何声音，这让操着他的嘴的男人非常不满，他将手掌威胁性地放在卡尔的肩膀上，狠狠地拧了下去。<br/>脱臼带来的疼痛让卡尔猝不及防地闷哼一声，在充满口腔的性器的堵塞之下，这声音显得格外绵软。然后另一只手也贴上了他的身体——这是谁的？卡尔不清楚。但他为那些流连在腰臀周围的抚摸感到胆战心惊。<br/>插在他嘴里的阴茎一次又一次地顶着卡尔的喉咙口，让顺畅呼吸都变成了一件难事。他的鼻腔里冒出一些失去控制的细软呜咽，明亮的氪星蓝眼睛被雾蒙蒙的生理泪水覆盖。但他确信自己没有哭。<br/>卡尔只懂得含和轻软舔舐的口活让面前的男人很不满意，但屈从在他身下的是万人敬仰的超人，这又让对方被征服的快感击中。他能把射满卡尔的嘴，把精液涂在他的脸上，命令他把沾染在唇边的舔食干净。<br/>他掐着卡尔的后颈，氪星人拥有和地球人一样——或许更加柔软的细发，他像是捉住一只无路可逃的兔子那样钳住卡尔，把试图逃脱的超人按回自己的胸腹前。一次深喉——又一次，即便缺失吞咽反射的卡尔也想要呕吐。但推拒等同于拒绝，如果卡尔不来承受这些，凯蒂该怎么办呢？<br/>射精就是在卡尔失神思索这件事的那一刻发生的。他没法拒绝。男人射得很多，卡尔猜想这大概是对方对他感到满意的标志；那些精液从他的嘴里溢出来，呛进鼻子里，卡尔尽可能收敛地小声咳嗽着，快速眨动的眼睑将泪水从眼眶里推了出来，<br/>让无所不能的超人因为一场口活而哭得像是个头一次出卖贞操的妓女，这是一件多么有成就感的事，任何一个雄性都不可能不因为这件事膨胀自尊。男人的手指放在卡尔的嘴唇上，他似乎为人间之神拥有这么柔软的双唇而惊讶；但那一点点惊叹和敬畏很快就消散了，他把手指伸进卡尔的嘴里，搅动舌尖，再将混杂着涎水和精液的液体涂到卡尔的脸上。<br/>那些发亮的、粗细不一的痕迹笔触让卡尔端庄如雕塑的面庞看起来就像是浇融了玻璃的大理石像，如果有任何情况下强迫的性欲会是美的，那就应该是现在。<br/>卡尔迷茫地偏过头，像是表达疑惑，又像是躲避对方的触摸。这就是结束了吗？他想，好像握着另外一根勃起的阴茎的手不是他自己的。这就是他要付出的所有代价了吗？<br/>然后，一只手掐住了他的下巴，清水从他的面前倾泻而下，滴滴答答地落在地面上，更多的则灌进了他的鼻腔和口腔里。就好像有人正在清洗一件刚刚被使用过的器具。<br/>烧灼感顺着呼吸道爬进肺里，卡尔从没想过自己在有生之年还能感受到窒息。那很难被洗干净，卡尔想这么告诉那个男人，如果你只是这么做。<br/>但对方显然并不在乎太多。他俯下身来，抬高卡尔的肩，好让对饱满但柔软的胸乳能够完全展示在众人眼前。<br/>“我老早就想亲手摸一摸你的奶子了，超人，”男人说，“它们比看起来的还大，妈的，今天我一定要操你的奶子。”他捏了捏卡尔的乳头，陌生的刺痛感立刻让卡尔不安地呜咽了一声，但乳尖却很快因为外来的刺激挺立起来。那儿的颜色如同处女胸前的蓓蕾。<br/>当卡尔不那么专注于绷紧肌肉时，他的胸口会散发着某种馨香的吸引力，男人用手握住了他的胸乳，覆盖在肌肉上的薄薄脂肪从指缝里溢出来，随着男人的搓揉逐渐发红，愈发水光淋漓。胸前传来的麻痒让卡尔难耐地喘息起来，但那双手却变本加厉地玩弄着他胸口的每一寸皮肤。卡尔的乳头被毛糙的指甲抠挖得又疼又酸，就连乳晕都开始发烫。这真是奇怪，钢铁之躯竟然会在原始欲望的催促下变得这样优柔，卡尔感觉自己的胸口发胀，每一次简单的触碰都让他想要呻吟，可他得忍住，为此他不得不咬紧下唇，好教疼痛让自己清醒一些。<br/>男人最后掐了一把他的胸乳，好像确定它们足够松软了似的，继而双手扣住卡尔的胸口两侧，将阴茎挤进推紧的双乳沟缝之间。<br/>卡尔的肌肤光滑且温暖，像是有魔力一般紧贴着男人勃起的阴茎，急促呼吸引来的胸口起伏更像是无意识的讨好。<br/>“操他妈的爽，”男人把自己的性器完全挤进乳沟深处，发出一声满足的喟叹，“操，操你的超人。”他的确操得很深，卡尔下半张脸被迫完全埋进男人下身的耻毛里，额头撞在紧实的腹肌上。卡尔为此感到无法喘息。<br/>这比口交可要难受得多。卡尔不由自主地摆动身体想要脱离男人的控制，但换来的却是卢瑟在他耳后的暗示。<br/>“你不会想这么做的，超人。”他阴側側地说，紧接着把手掌放到了卡尔的臀侧。<br/>当然，超人的生殖腔是属于他的，但为了获得一个更加听话、乖顺的氪星人，他不介意出让超人的部分所有权。他的手指再次探向卡尔的后穴，由于几个小时前的交媾，那儿仍然保有一定程度的松软湿润，当卢瑟把手指探进深处，甚至还能感受到一点自己射进超人肚子里的精液。这让他非常满意。<br/>他没有费心开拓，而是直接把阴茎插进超人的后穴里。卡尔惊慌失措地缩紧了腰腹和大腿根的肌肉，他想要逃脱，可周遭尽是伺机而动的鬣狗。再次被人插入让卡尔难以自控地呜咽起来，可他的额头正抵着另一个男人，对方酣畅淋漓地享用着他的胸乳；而他的能够动弹的另外一只手正在替第二个人做手活，他的手臂和肩膀上洒满精液，几乎没法保持平衡。<br/>卢瑟总是非要把卡尔逼到崩溃，他的阴茎再一次插进卡尔的生殖腔——而这发生在他插入的一分钟之内。他与超人的交媾目的明确，就是藏在卡尔小腹里的，密不可及的氪星中枢宝典。而每一次对生殖腔的入侵都会给卡尔带来撕裂一般的疼痛，那和氪石，或者被谁痛揍不同，卢瑟在卡尔身体里抽插的阴茎让他感到自己正在被凿开，卢瑟正在试着用这个世界上最狡猾的武器剖开钢铁之躯，再往他的身体里放进什么——种子，或者一个火灼的诅咒。<br/>享用乳交的男人在几声咒骂之后射精了，大半射在卡尔的胸口，还有一些斑斑点点地落在卡尔的面庞上。他为此阖上双眼，这让他看起来更像是受辱的神像，痛苦但平和地接受着性欲的洗礼。<br/>精液粘在卡尔卷翘的睫毛上，令他的眼睛看起来更加空茫；紧接着，下一刻，卢瑟射进卡尔生殖腔里的精液就把他扯回了尘世。卡尔的生殖腔又窄又小，它被灌满继而带来的饱胀和锐痛让卡尔猝不及防地叫喊出来。他的声音破碎又凄惨，但在卢瑟看来异常悦耳。<br/>他扑倒在地，男人们的精液喷洒在他如夜幕般优雅柔顺的黑发上，顺着发旋儿渗进乱糟糟的发丝里。卡尔觉得自己的身上沾满了无法清洁的气味。<br/>他终于、终于哭了起来，但下一刻，另一根阴茎就塞进了他的嘴里。</p><p>*</p><p>拉奥啊，我愿意付出生命，只要能够从这场噩梦中逃离哪怕一步。</p><p>*</p><p>“你能救救我吗？”卡尔又听见凯蒂的声音，她呼唤自己就像是在呼唤每一个希望。<br/>当然可以啦，卡尔猜自己一定是这么回答的，然后凯蒂松了口气，露出一个甜美的笑容。<br/>然后，深沉的夜色(Dark Night)倾盖而下。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.<br/>确实，我写到最后是有想续一个BS的hurt/comfort后文，因为超超好委屈【你也好意思说啊……嗯，再说吧，反正也埋了伏笔，Dark Night = Dark Knight嘛</p><p> </p><p>嗨，看到这里的各位，请不要在评论里骂凯蒂，就算她在本文中做出的行为并不符合正常情况下应有的道德观。【有点担心所以这么说了【可以骂我，没关系。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>